bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
ROSA RUBICUNDIOR, LILIO CANDIDIOR
|print usa = February 6, 2007 |digital us = |isbn us = 1-4215-1041-3 |chapters = 140. Bite at the Moon 141. Kneel to The Baboon King 142. 月を捉ものへ告ぐEnglish translation: To Those Capturing the Moon (Japanese romaji: Tsuki o Tsukamono e Tsugu) 143. Blazing SoulsThis chapter originally appears as Parthian Shaft in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 144. Rosa Rubicundior,Lilio CandidiorNote: This means Redder than the rose, whiter than the lily in Latin. 145. Shaken 146. Demon Loves the Dark 147. Countdown to The End:3 Light,Deaf Beat 148. Countdown to The End:2 Lennon~Frankenstein 149. Countdown to The End:1 Mercifully |viz = 140. Bite at the Moon 141. Kneel to The Baboon King 142. To Those Capturing the Moon 143. Blazing Souls 144. Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior 145. Shaken 146. Demon Loves the Dark 147. Countdown to the End: 3 (Blind Light, Deaf Beat) 148. Countdown to the End: 2 (Lady Lennon~Frankenstein) 149. Countdown to the End: 1 (Only Mercifully) }} ROSA RUBICUNDIOR, LILIO CANDIDIOR is the seventeenth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The rebellion within the Soul Society grows as doubts spread about the death sentence of ex-Shinigami Rukia Kuchiki. Determined to save her, Rukia's childhood friend, Renji Abarai, vows to cut down the captain of his own division, unaware of the terrifying fate that awaits him. Bleach All Stars Chapters 140. Bite at the Moon Renji Abarai begins battling Byakuya Kuchiki and reveals he has a Bankai. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 52: Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya 141. Kneel to The Baboon King Renji uses his Bankai and gains the upper hand. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 52: Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya 142. 月を捉ものへ告ぐ Byakuya uses his Bankai and defeats Renji. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 52: Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya 143. Blazing Souls Renji attacks Byakuya with one final technique. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ikkaku Madarame # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Kenpachi Zaraki # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Byakuya Kuchiki # Renji Abarai # Ichigo Kurosaki # Zangetsu Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 52: Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya 144. Rosa Rubicundior,Lilio Candidior Renji falls to the ground unconscious while Gin confronts Rukia. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Byakuya Kuchiki # Rukia Kuchiki # Izuru Kira (flashback) # Ikkaku Madarame (flashback) # Yumichika Ayasegawa (flashback) # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 52: Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya * Episode 53: Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered 145. Shaken Ichimaru shakes Rukia's resolve. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Gin Ichimaru # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) # Sajin Komamura # Kaname Tōsen # Kenpachi Zaraki Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 53: Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered 146. Demon Loves the Dark Tōsen releases his Bankai. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kaname Tōsen # Kenpachi Zaraki # Sajin Komamura # Rukia Kuchiki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 53: Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered 147. Countdown to The End:3 Light,Deaf Beat Kenpachi begins his counterattack. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Chōjirō Sasakibe # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Retsu Unohana # Isane Kotetsu # Shunsui Kyōraku # Nanao Ise # Byakuya Kuchiki # Shūhei Hisagi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Kaname Tōsen # Kenpachi Zaraki # Yachiru Kusajishi # Ikkaku Madarame Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 53: Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered 148. Countdown to The End:2 Lennon~Frankenstein Kenpachi defeats Tōsen and Komamura's real face is revealed. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kaname Tōsen # Kenpachi Zaraki # Kaname's Friend (flashback) # Sajin Komamura Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 53: Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered 149. Countdown to The End:1 Mercifully As everyone heads towards Rukia, Yamamoto begins the execution. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Sajin Komamura # Kenpachi Zaraki # Sentarō Kotsubaki # Orihime Inoue # Uryū Ishida # Rangiku Matsumoto # Ikkaku Madarame # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Kiyone Kotetsu # Jūshirō Ukitake # Makizō Aramaki # Ganju Shiba # Yasutora Sado # Yachiru Kusajishi # Renji Abarai # Hanatarō Yamada # Rikichi # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Rukia Kuchiki # Isane Kotetsu # Retsu Unohana Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 54: An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! Author's Notes References Navigation 17